Shades of Blue
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Radu does not die in Carthage, as the AX had him saved for questioning. Petros x Radu yaoi...another addition to my weird pairing fics! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

"A really hard laugh is like sex—one of the ultimate diversions of existence." -Jerry Seinfeld

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shades of Blue

I don't really remember when I was captured.

Ion and I were dueling in Carthage City, but then the sun came up; burning us. Both of us received some major damage from the sunlight, but before I passed out, I had heard a deep, robotic voice say something about taking me and that I would have valuable information for them.

I came to in a pitch black room, which I appreciated since my sensitive skin still needed to heal from the burns. My wrists were shackled; forcing my arms up and angling out.

It was not comfortable.

Honing my sharp hearing as keenly as I could, I realized I was about in the center of this room, which already was not that big to begin with. My bare feet were cold against the floor.

Must be marble or some kind of tile.

I felt my shirt fitting loosely on me, sticking to places here and there from dried blood, but still reduced to rags, no less. My hair was matted against my face and hung around my shoulders in thick, damp coils like poisonous, blue snakes circling around my neck. I wanted so badly to push the hair from my eyes. I sighed and gathered as much spit as I could in my mouth to swallow; my throat was sore from being dry so long.

Suddenly, a few feet in front of me, a door loudly unlocked and swung open; blinding me with the bright light that spilled in all at once. I had to close my eyes and in that instant I heard a dark, sneering chuckle. I did not recognize the deep voice. I heard a soft 'click' and a dim lamp illuminated right above me, bathing me in its shallow light. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust them to my surroundings.

The floor _was_ marble, the walls were bare stone, my black, chain-link shackles connected to the ceiling, there were no windows…a room for interrogation…or torture; whichever came first, I guessed.

Snapping me back to reality, a rather huge man closed the steel door and locked it securely, smirking. I noticed right away that the man's hair was also blue, but much lighter and sleeker than my own dark locks. His eyes matched his hair- amazing electric blue that pierced right through me as he glared at me. I gulped, remembering that I had mentally assessed that this room was for torturing purposes.

I was right.

"You know, vampire, you caused us a bit of trouble earlier with that sandstorm," the large made grumbled, each word almost a blow in itself by the mocking way he spoke.

I tried to swallow again, but I was out of spit.

The light blue–haired behemoth strolled right up to me from which I had strained my eyes to see more of the man. I noticed his bared, massive arms, solid stomach that was bound by several bandages, and his heavily muscled legs in their tight, black pants.

"Like what you see, vampire?" he mused sadistically in my face, noticing my staring.

"I just might let you have a taste…if you can answer my questions," he added while tilting my head up to the light and admiring my slender neck and collarbone.

Again, I could not speak even if I had wanted to. I was frightened, weakened, as well as a bit curious. Abruptly, he let go of my face and turned and walked away from me, arms behind his back military-style.

"First, I am Brother Petros of the Department of Inquisition. You are Radu Barvon, correct?" he asked sternly, only as a tester-question to see if I would even comply with him at all.

I nodded to answer him.

"Good," he remarked, some undeniable underlying wickedness still coating his tone.

He went to a nearby table I had not noticed before and picked up a glass of water that had been on it. I absentmindedly licked my lips as I stared at the precious commodity and felt my throat tighten up. Petros held up the glass and gave it a little swirl.

"For a drink of this, you are in league with Rosen Kruetz, correct?"

Oh shit.

Was I really about to betray the people who had taken me in, helped me in my time of utter chaos and desperation? Rosen Kruetz Orden was to be the bigger whole that a traitor like me could easily mesh into…could I really rat them out?

Such irony, as it was.

Once a traitor, always a traitor, as I have been told…and I was so weak and thirsty. I could not have lasted much longer…and he knew that.

I was out of options.

Heaving a thoughtful sigh, I managed to choke out, "Yes."

Already I felt ashamed; like I had committed some mortal sin.

I lowered my head, forgetting about the water I had earned. Petros, however, approached me again, lifted my chin, and pinched my cheeks between his thumb and forefinger; making me open my mouth.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, my eyes widened in panic, but then Petros gently set the glass against my lips and let the cold water run down my throat. I drank greedily, finally feeling some relief to my raspy throat and overall discomfort. I finished every last drop and licked my lips when he pulled the glass away.

I had been too busy drinking the precious liquid that I had failed to notice Petros' intense fixation on my lips and throat as I swallowed and moved. I was breathing heavily from drinking too fast, but I watched as Petros set the glass back down and returned to me.

"Better?" he crooned as he raked his hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face, of which I was most grateful for.

He kept his hands in my hair as he held my face, looking directly into my dark blue eyes with his lighter ones, which I should say better served to smother my soul.

"Y-Yes," I said quietly. I was confused.

His solid but soft gaze puzzled me. What did he see? An enemy or…what?

Puzzling me even more, Petros purred, "You know, I could kill you right now…"

I know I shivered in his hands. His words were serene; calm, but also deadly and threatening. I felt my jaw drop and my eyebrows knit together as I could not take my eyes away form his.

"But," he continues as he now rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone and down to my lips, "I won't…if…" Petros leaned his face down to mine, brushing our lips together.

"…if you behave," he whispered against my skin as his hands trailed down to my neck.

I flinched from the feel of his rough hands on my tender skin, but that did not sway him in the least and he tore the remainder of my shirt clean off my body. I felt his eyes devour my exposed flesh, so I closed mine and turned my head; heat coloring my cheeks as I said a silent prayer in my head that he would leave my pants alone; that someone would walk in and stop him; something!

Pulling me from my despairing thoughts, Petros's hands were all over my ribs and around to trace along my abdomen; making their way up my chest and finally resting on my square shoulders.

Too forcefully, he crashed his lips against mine; pressing and licking at them, causing me to pull at my chains. He smirked triumphantly at the clanking sounds the shackles made and slid his hands down my back and firmly squeezed my ass.

I gasped from the contact and he skillfully used the opportunity to slip his soft tongue into my mouth. His wondrous tongues stroked mine in the most satisfying, slow way, followed by an occasional, light flick against one of my fangs. I could not fight back the moan I let escape into our kiss, and I felt his hands squeeze my ass harder in approval.

Being fully pressed against Petros as I was, I allocated my senses to noticing his broad chest, deliciously chiseled abdomen, and his firm erection that was being hungrily ground into my own.

I found myself losing my wits as I concentrated rubbing my own growing erection into his, making Petros groan into our kisses and drag his fingers up my sides. Even though I was almost as tall as him, he was still so much bigger than I was; I loved feeling so small in his large, powerful hands.

Sinfully delicious because I was a vampire – the very thing he was an expert at killing- and here we were all the same; enjoying each other, and losing ourselves in such a damnable, forbidden lust.

_Delectable_.

Petros slowly slid his fingers under the waist of my silk pants- it felt _so_ good as he gently pulled the soft garment from my body…everything he did to me felt too good.

Mindful of my sharp fangs, I gently captured his bottom lip in my mouth and whimpered; wanting to tell him to do what he wants with me without actually saying it. Petros smirked at my begging and ran his tongue over my lips before grasping my throbbing cock in his hand; making me gasp sharply and release his lip.

To hell with pride.

"Do as you wish, Petros," I cooed with a voice thickly laced with my overwhelming eroticism for this man.

His devil's smile widened at my submissiveness and he began to stroke me slowly.

"Patience. I still have a few more…questions for you," he purred back to me coyly – all of which was totally lost on me as I tilted my head back in please and slightly lifted my hips to meet his painstakingly slow strokes.

I was positively melting under his touches; pulling at my restraints again and making low moans and pants. In a movement too fast for my hazy, dulled senses to have picked up, Petros was behind me, squeezing my hips and burying his face in my hair.

"Shall I let you go?" Petros whispered in my ear; sending electricity coursing up my spine.

Knowing full well that he has gotten me to a point of no return, I arched my body against his, purposefully grinding my ass roughly against his erection that was still in his pants.

"_Please_…Petros," I begged breathlessly.

I could not remember the last time I had wanted sex so badly – it had definitely been a long time – and I was hopelessly in love with everything Petros was doing to me already.

In the time it had taken me to think that thought, Petros had unlocked the shackles from my wrists.

Weakly, I had fallen forward the instant I was freed, but, in the very next instant, I felt big, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me back. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed towards a wall, my arms quickly recovering from their fatigue to shoot up to protect my face from smashing into said wall.

Petros had me pinned against the cool wall from behind; my small frame melting into his, and I had shifted to lean onto my forearms for better support. I suddenly felt Petros's warm hands leave my back, though, and I heard a faint 'zip' sound. I turned my head around to look at Petros, who had just slipped out of his pants.

He was staggeringly handsome; perfectly sculpted as if God Himself carved him out of some Holy stone. Petros smirked at how I was gawking at him again, and leaned down over my bent body. His hot length pushed against my slim thighs as he nuzzled through my hair and brought his lips to my neck.

"Next question: Whose cock do you want inside of you?" Petros growled in between his fiery licks and bites to my neck.

My own cock dripped at his words – too sexy, his dirty talk. I decided to tease back…dammit.

Slowly, sensuously, I spread my legs a little wider and then dipped my ass so his cock grazed over my crevice. I felt his warm pre-cum slick over my ass, so I knew it had worked.

"Yours," I half-whined, half-purred to him; needing to drive him as mad as he had made me.

Without warning, Petros reared back slightly and then drove his entire length all the way into my ass. Immediately I cried out from the searing pain and I curled my hands into tight fists against the wall.

"Ooh, so tight," Petros breathed as he slowly pulled almost completely out, but only to slam back in again.

It did not hurt as much that time, but I still needed to adjust to how big Petros was.

Petros started slowly pumping his member in and out of me while he squeezed my thighs in his hands, and immeasurable amounts of pleasure started taking over; filling me.

My muscles now relaxed, I could not suppress the many, breathy moans that Petros mercilessly induced with his gloriously steady lovemaking to me.

His cock now completely slicked with God knows what, Petros made his thrusts inside me furious; angry even - all hasting towards having the both of us reach out incredible ends.

My moans quickly became louder and my forehead dripped sticky sweat as he relentlessly pounded into me; every thrust added to my desperate, aching need that was building up in my groin.

In turn, I loved hearing Petros moan in his sultry, deep voice of his about how good I felt as he continuously hit my sweet spot that made me see white and call out for him in my ecstasy.

Suddenly, Petros kicked my legs out to spread them even further, making me damn near touch my toes as well as allowing him in even deeper, if it was possible. His thrusts so gloriously rough and deep, I truly thought he really was fucking my brains out.

"_Petros…_" I said hoarsely, trying to tell him that I could not last for much longer.

Knowingly, through all the fury and might of his sex, Petros leaned down and took hold of my begging cock; stroking me with as much fervor and intensity as his thrusts.

My breathe caught in my throat as I craned my neck back and felt all my muscles tense up; clenching around him as my cock swelled and spilled all over the wall with a scream.

That must have put Petros over his edge, because I instantly felt his cock swell inside of me as he painfully gripped my hair and spilled his seed as well. Both of us panting, he squeezed out the last of his warm completion before pulling his drenched cock from my body and taking a step back; giving me room to collect myself.

We both had just put back on our pants when we locked blue eyes with blue eyes; mine showing my slight worry about what he was going to say, his telling me that he doesn't even know what to say. I think we both were still in a little shock from such heated, lust-driven sex.

It had been perfectly executed as well. Everything that had been done was either to seduce or to climax - no strings attached.

After only a moment that felt like an eternity, Petros licked his dry lips and said, "You're pretty good, for a vampire."

He smirked as I kind of frowned.

"Thanks, Terran," I replied in a mock-annoyed way as I retied my silk sash around my hips.

I had no idea what was going to happen next.

Do I just waltz out of here?

Do I die slowly?

No clue.

However, great sex often works this funny phenomena that sets even the most troubled mind at ease…so I really did not even care at that point.

Petros kept his eyes on me as he began to slowly walk up to me.

"I just have two more questions for you," he said coolly as I watched him move gracefully.

Before I knew it, he was in my face, towering over me confidently, and I searched his eyes. I realized that I could peer into them all day…if given the chance.

"First, was that the best sex you have ever had?" he asked smoothly, never taking his eyes away from mine.

I did not even need to consider it, and I honestly answered, "Yes."

He smiled playfully at this.

I was so fixated on his stunning face that I did not even notice that he had brought a hand up to my face and started brushing my dark locks back.

"And second," he continued, dreamy velvet in his words, "are you ready for another round?"


End file.
